Devil Rising
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: Sequel to Devil Summer. How do you go through so much and continue living? Bella does. Yet, how is she going to handle the world when the man she's wanted to see, returns? All questions answered. All secrets revealed. Rating for language.
1. Beginning Prologue

_Here it is! The first chapter of Devil Rising. The anticipated sequel to Devil Summer! This is only prologue so I can get the story in motion. Bella's POV._

_

* * *

_Was this a sick, twisted joke? Of all the God damn things that could happen, this happens! Kill me! This was the worst, most unimaginable, crazy, uncharacteristic, chilling thing I had ever gone through.

I was staring at _him_. The man that I had so dearly wanted to meet for so long. Now, I was staring him in the face and wanting to end it all. My husband was held back. My brothers were held back. My family was held back.

The blood was shed. The game was done. Yet, here I was, playing one more round. It was all-or-nothing. I had one chance to make the better change, but it would be so easy to make a turn for the worst.

The smell of blood filtered through my nose, devouring my senses all-together. I was trained, I was ready. This was my chance.

My family was frightened, I could hear it in the way they shuffled behind me. They were anxious for this all to end. They could not come to me. We were all trapped, and I knew that this was where it would end. It would end with me.

Although I was trained, yes, he was a master. He was ready to strike and do with me as he wished. He could kill me with one blow. Even from all the way across the clearing, I could still hear feel his power. It emanated from him in waves.

No one could protect me. My family was down. He was holding me in place with his piercing gaze. I was immobile.

And in the middle of it all.

* * *

_Alright, there's the prologue. Hope you guys are ready for one twisted story!_

_Read and Review._

_Thanks, V.S.A_


	2. Will You?

_Here's the second chapter for Devil Rising. I really wanted to get this up. I had it all written the other night, but I was being stupid and wrote it under another new story that I ended up having to delete. I was so MAD!_

_Anyway, here is the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

The sun was setting slowly. My skin glistened and sparkled in the last rays from the glowing orb. I was warm, but not the warmth I wanted to feel. My jacket was bunching up and I knew that Alice would be very upset when I got home. I was not afraid, just nervous. I wanted this to be perfect. I had been putting everything out since early this morning. I had to get Alice's help, of course, but she promised not to say a word. The rest of the family knew, though, everyone in the family, but one.

Soon, I had everything set out the way I wanted it. The flowers continued to sway in the slight breeze of twilight. My favorite time of day. The scenery was set. There was only one thing missing.

_My Bella_.

I straightened my jacket and gave everything one last glance over. It was perfect.

I took off into the woods. I wanted to see Bella, and soon. I arrived at the house just minutes later. Rosalie and Emmett were outside with his jeep. He had thought it would be a bright idea to go jeep hunting and it didn't turn out so well. He was going for a deer when he ramp off a fallen tree and onto a tall rock. It had blown out the into bottom of the car and the engine failed. He had to drag it home and reveal it to Rose. She went off and her eyes went pitch black. I don't think he had ever seen her so mad. She had to rebuild the entire engine and bottom of the car. The parts came in yesterday and she was working on it as Emmett held it off the ground.

It was quite a comical sight, to be honest. Emmett, sitting beside the jeep and holding it off the ground as Rosalie rolled in out from under the car with different tools and oil on her cheek and worn-down jeans.

I walked over to them quietly. Emmett was watching Rose intently, monitoring her every movement.

"How's it going, Rose?" I asked her as i stood beside te massive car.

She rolled out from under the car for another tool and gave a deep sigh. She glanced at Emmett annoyed before looking back at me. "It's coming," she replied. "I hope I never have to do this again."

I chuckled as she rolled back under the car. "Are you going to get to drive you jeep anytime soon, Em?" I asked as he continued to watch Rosalie.

"No," Rose answered from under the car. "He won't be driving this jeep for a long, long time."

Emmett's thoughts became incoherrent. He so badly wanted to drive his jeep when she got done. He would not say anything, of course, but his thoughts were never going to stop now. I almost groaned at the thought of Emmett's nonstop inner complaining. I did not say anything about it though. I had gotten used to Emmett's continuous thoughts. Those were just a part of every day life.

I shook my head. "I'll see you guys later."

I walked away and into the house. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch watching T.V. when I entered. Esme looked up and smiled at me. She got up from Carlisle's side and walked over to me.

"You look very handsome, dear," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," I replied.

Carlisle walked over to me and Esme. "You look nervous, son. Are you nervous?"

I had only thought about it a moment, but now that he mentioned it, I was nervous. "Yes," I answered honestly.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. Everything will be okay."

I gave him a smile.

Suddenly, Esme gasped as she looked towards the stairs. Carlisle looked and gasped also. I did not think to read their thoughts as I looked to the stairs. I think my eyes popped out of their sockets and my jaw must have hit the floor. I was looking at an angel.

Bella stood silently at the bottom of the stairs, a simple, yet beautiful smile on her face. She was wearing a long, flowing blue dress. There was a slit from her mid-thigh to the floor. At her hip, the fabric bunched and was held together by a gold rhinestone rose. Her hair was pulled back in the front with matching rose clipse holding it back. The rest of her milky hair fell down her hair in perfect victorian curls. She look beautiful.

I slowly approached the goddess and took her hand. "You look beautiful, angel," I said, my breathe shaking just at the sight of such an angel.

She smiled sweetly as her free hand came up to my chest. Her hand ran down the length of my matching blue tie, flattening it out. I almost moaned at the warmth of her hand seeping through my shirt. It was just like heaven.

"Thank you," she replied. "You look very handsome, Edward."

"Thank you, beautiful." Her cheeks slowly turned red as her addictive scent became stronger. I felt no wanting for her blood. It still smelt just as amazing, but I knew that I could hurt her, and my body had rebelled against me ever hurting her. It would really send me to hell if I hurt an angel like Bella.

"Care to tell me where we are going?' she asked as her hand continued to run the length of my chest. I had zoned out with the amazing feeling but her question brought me back to the present.

"We are going to our meadow." With that, I picked her up and took off out the door.

When we got to our meadow I gently set her down facing me and straightened her dress slightly. She still looked beautiful. Alice must have used cans of hairspray, considering the fact that Bella's hair was still perfect.

I placed my hands on her cheeks and looked deeply into her eyes. I slowly bent down untiol my mouth was on hers. Her lips were soft, gentle, and hesitant. I could not get enough. Although, I only gave her a sweet kiss. I put everything into the kiss, how much I loved her, adored her, and how happy she made me. All of it was in the kiss. I pulled away soon after and the both of us were breathing heavily.

"Turn around, angel," I whispered against her lips as I took a step away from her.

She gave me a curoius look, but did as I asked. When she did, she gasped and the scent of salt filled the air as tears slowly ran down her cheeks. I could tell that they were tears of joy by the smile on her face. The ground was littered with small candles and rose petals. Right in front of her, two rows of candles made a path. She took notice and began walking down the path.

She reached the end of the path and more tears spilled from her eyes. On the ground were roses in the shape of a heart with three simple words in the middle.

_I love you. _

As she took it in, I pulled the ring from my pocket and got down on one knee. I held a free rose in my hand. She slowly turned around to face me and she looked down, shocked, when she saw me down on my knee. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth slightly as her conscious told her exactly what I was going to do. Her hand fell back down to her side as I handed her the rose.

"Bella, I have always loved you. From the beginning, I have never wanted to let you go. These last three years with you have been the best of my existence. I look at the sun and I see your face. I look around at people, see other's brown eyes and I think about how yours are so different and beautiful and how they captivate me so. I think of you, and I thank whatever higher being there is that I have you. And I would be extremely honored if you would become Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Will you marry me?" I asked quietly as I opened the box to reveal the ring.

She stared at the ring a moment. A gold band with one diamond and outer finger hole lined with diamonds. Then, her eyes met mine and I knew her answer before she spoke.

Loud and clear, "Yes."

* * *

_Phew! That was long. Well, there you have it. They're getting married! I know you guys probably already knew this was going to happen, but my version will be slightly different._

_I'll update soon. _

_Read and Review._

_Luv ya, V.S.A. _


	3. Planning Prt 1

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for Devil Rising. I'm going to skip ahead a month or two. In my story, Edward and Bella's wedding will be in a years time instead of, loike, a month. That is just too quick and I wanna have fun with this. We are starting in Bella's POV. _

_Also, the wedding planning will span out, maybe two or three chapters, and I want tough criticism. I'm going to put a wedding in my novel and I need to know what you guys think. _

_Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

__**Previous**_

_**"Bella, I have always loved you. From the beginning, I have never wanted to let you go. These last three years with you have been the best of my existence. I look at the sun and I see your face. I look around at people, see other's brown eyes and I think about how yours are so different and beautiful and how they captivate me so. I think of you, and I thank whatever higher being there is that I have you. And I would be extremely honored if you would become Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Will you marry me?" I asked quietly as I opened the box to reveal the ring.**_

_**She stared at the ring a moment. A gold band with one diamond and outer finger hole lined with diamonds. Then, her eyes met mine and I knew her answer before she spoke.**_

_**Loud and clear, "Yes."**_

_**Now**_

Pink roses.

Yellow roses.

Red roses.

Ugh! I am so lucky to be getting married to Edward, but planning the wedding has made my stress level rise higher, and it gets higher everyday. Maryan, the wedding planner I chose for the wedding, tries her best not to overpower me, but it is definitely not working. Right now we are looking over center pieces, and we have been for the last two hours. Edward was playing video games with Jasper and Emmett for some unknown reason and I was having to pick alone.

Although, there had always been one flower that I have dreamed of being in the center piece since I was a little girl, but it would be much too expensive. if I brought it up I knew that Edward would buy it just to make me happy, and it would, but I could never ask him to do that.

I was just finishing looking through a flower catalogue when Maryan got up to use the restroom. She did not even need directions since she had been here so much. As the door closed behind her it opened again to reveal Alice. She walked up behind me and looked at the final pictures with me.

She leaned down closer to my ear and whispered, "Ask for his help, he won't mind." Then, she walked out as Maryan walked back in.

"Alright, hun, I think we should go over this again tomorrow. We got to a little more than I expected we would today, and the center piece desicion can wait. Does that sound good?" she asked with a smile.

I smiled in return and stood to give her a hug. "Yes, that would be fantastic."

"Great," she said. "I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." She gathered her things and I walked her to the front door and held it open for her. She waved out her car window as she drove away. I waved back with a smile on my face, she was such a goof.

I turned back to watch Emmett, Jasper, and Edward as they played their game while sitting on the couch. Each of them were leaning and moving with the direction their game cars were going. I looked at the speed dials of each of their cars and rolled my eyes. Speed for them does not even stop inn video games. Edward was going the fastest, of course, at a speed of 450 mph. Emmett and Jasper were both around 440 mph. Edward had the most sleek car, I could tell, that was built for speed.

I giggled at the three of them as Edward won the race. Emmett and Jasper threw their controllers on the coffee table and Edward just sat back smug as the game made a replay of his car winning in slow motion. I rolled my eyes at them.

I walked over to them and sat on the couch that sat ninety degrees from the one they were on. "Are the two of you going to wallow in your own self-pity now?" I asked Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett growled menacingly at me which in turn made Edward growl. Jasper was more mature and spoke, "No, Bella, we are not."

I raise my eyebrows. Yeah, right, they would sulk. I gave him a smug smile as Emmett contradicted his statement. "How could we let him win, Jazz? It's so wrong."

I laughed so hard I almost fell out of my chair as Emmett grabbed onto Jasper and held on to him while he faked crying. Edward just rolled his eyes, but smiled at the sound of my laughter. Soon, Jasper just threw Emmett off. He landed with a thud on the floor in front of them. I cried until tears rolled down my eyes.

Carlisle walked through the fron door as Emmett continued to roll on the floor laughing. Edward amd Jasper continued to sit silently with amused looks on their faces. Carlisle set his bag down, hung up his coat, and walked over to us and sat beside my laughing form. He, too, got an amused look on his face.

I got my composer back sooner than Emmett did and began taking calming breathes so my heart would stop beating so rapidly. Emmett calmed down as well and sat back down on the couch.

I looked over to Carlisle with a smile. "Hey, Carlisle."

He smiled back at me as he placed his arm on my shoulders like a father would and pulled me closer to him. "Hello, my daughter. How did planning go today with Maryan?" he asked.

I smiled as I thought over all we had accomplished and how much more stress was on my shoulders because of it. "A lot. We finally got the chair covers, colors, and table cloths," I replied.

"Really?" Edward asked. I nodded with a smile as I looked over at him. "What are the colors?"

"Blue, silver, and gold are the colors. They are simple and that is exactly what I wanted. I am not having a fully traditional wedding."

"Why not? After all, you are marrying a traditional, old-fashioned man." Emmett snickered.

I smiled as I opened my mouth to give my comeback. "Yes, I am, Emmett. At least I'm marrying an immature bear like you, right?"

His face was hilarious, as was the rest of their's. All of their eyes were huge and their mouths were hanging open. I got up with a smug smile and walked over to Edward. I gave him a kiss on his still open mouth and walked out of the room.

I got up the stairs and to the third floor hallway when I was shoved gently against the wall by cold hands. I looked up and met honey-gold eyes.

"You are one evil little angel, Bella. I think Emmett has officially lost his ability to talk, and think," Edward murmured against my neck, his lips brushing my skin softly, making me shiver.

I smiled. "Well, this way he won't make anymore jokes or think inappropriate thoughts anymore. I find it to be a win-win situation, don't you?" I asked flirtatiously as I walked away from him with what little strength I had. I walked into his room with my smug smile still on my face. I looked back at him and he was still staaring at the wall. I giggled quietly.

Just as I was closing the door to our room, it opened quickly with an unnatural breeze and closed again as I was pressed against it. Edward's hands were on either side of my head and I was trapped.

"Now that was cruel," he mumbled as he brought his face closer to mine. Just when I thought he was going to kiss me, he pulled away so he was out of reach. I so badly wanted to close the small distance but he brought one hand down to my hip and held me in place gently, not that he had to use a lot of strength.

"It wasn't that cruel, you have more control than I do," I whispered to him, looking right into his captivating eyes.

"Not when it comes to you," he whispered just as his lips came down on mine.

His delectable lips were perfect. They were icy and smooth. They did not meet like they did when he proposed, they met with a passion and need. I ran my hands up his chest and my fingers weaved themselves into his soft hair. His hands found their way into my hair, molding my mouth to his. His other hand, the one on my hip, pulled me closer to him. My chest was right against his and the cold of his skin melted through my shirt and made me shiver.

He pulled away soon after so I could breathe. My chest heaved up against his with my short gasps. His were equal to mine, only less intense.

"Edward," I said beathlessly.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"I-I have a question about something involving the wedding," I said.

He smiled. He took my hand and walked over to his leather couch. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I sat sideways and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What's your question, angel?" he asked.

I sighed heavily. "Okay, there's this flower that I want to go in the center pieces, but it's a really expensive flower and I-" He cut me off by gently placing his lips on mine and then pulled back.

"Bella, we will get whatever flower you want, the cost does not matter."

I gave him a huge smile and hugged him. "Thank you."

"What kind of flower are you talking about exactly?" he asked as I placed my head on his chest.

"It's a beautiful blue rose," I replied.

I felt him smile. "Perfect."

Yes, everything was perfect.

* * *

_That was long as well. I hope you guys enjoyed. We will be back into planning in the next chapter, only Edward will be there as well._

_I'm sorry if this chapter seem really ooc, but I like it._

_I'll need 7 new reviews before I update again. _

_Read and Review._

_Luv ya, V.S.A_


	4. Planning Prt 2

__

Hey guys! Well, I did not get my reviews, for which I am not happy, but I figured I could be nice to those who are reviewing and get this chapter up.

We are still planning and it's in Edward's POV! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Previous**_

**_"What kind of flower are you talking about exactly?" he asked as I placed my head on his chest._**

**_"It's a beautiful blue rose," I replied._**

**_I felt him smile. "Perfect."_**

**_Yes, everything was perfect._**

_**Now**_

_Hmm, those would be beautiful with the color scheme Bella picked out. I wonder if I shoulf suggest them to her... _Maryan's thoughts became very loud with her car engine as she drove up the driveway. Bella was anxiuos to get back into planning. I could tell that she wanted to get started by the way she continuously looked through magazines filled with things for the wedding. The planning would end tomorrow. Bella had told me that earlier with a voice of thick determination. She really wanted to relieve some stress, even with how much she liked planning.

Bella was in the kitchen, looking through more magazines, and I was sitting in the living room watching Emmett and Jasper play video games while Carlisle and Esme sat across from me. Maryan's car reached the house and she stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. Bella had insisted that Maryan be allowed in the house without knocking, at least while she was planning the wedding. They had become really close and none of us were going to go against Bella, especially while she was so stressed.

I was brought from my thoughts as the door opened and Maryan walked in, her suitcase in her hand. I got up and walked to her.

"Hello, Maryan," I greeted her.

She smiled at me as she hung her coat on the rack beside the door. "Hello, dear," she replied. "How are you doing today?"

"Very well, and you?"

"Fabulous, as always." She laughed as I chuckled. "Tell me," she started as she started towards the kitchen while I followed, "are you joining me and Bella in planning today?"

"Yes," I replied as I held the door to the kitchen open for her.

"Great! I had some questions I wanted to ask." Bella met us halfway to the table. "Oh, and there's the beautiful bride-to-be," Maryan squeled, much like Alice, and pulled Bella into a hug. Bella was smiling and blushing as they pulled away. "Are you ready to get started?"

"Definitely," Bella replied for both of us.

Maryan smiled and walked to the table, setting out more magazines than I thought her suitcase could hold. Bella smiled at me and I smiled in return as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the table.

I pulled Bella's chair out for her and the two of us sat across from Maryan.

"So, Bella, did you ever pick the centerpeice you wanted?" Maryan asked.

I smiled as I thought of how Bella came upon her choice. Her lips...Stop, don't think about it. Not the time. Bella smiled as well. "Yes, I did, but it's a different flower."

"Oh?" Maryan was intrigued. _I wonder which flower it is? _She thought. "Alright, lay it on me, sweetie."

"A blue rose," Bella said enthusiastically.

Maryan's eyebrows practically shot to the roof. _Wha-? She's got to be kidding? That would completely obliterate three-fourths of her set budget! _Maryan's thoughts became incoherrent after that. I continued to understand the word money.

I smiled. Her thoughts were hilarious. "Be-. Bella, that would shoot out most, if not all, of the money in your budget. You would have to raise your budget another ten thousand dollars!"

Bella's smile disappeared and she looked at me. I could tell she was worried. I did not see why, she knew money was not a problem and she knew the flower was expensive.

"I will give you any extra money we need," I said as I leaned forward with my arms on the table. I took Bella's hands in mine, she calmed instantly. "If it's for her," I looked at Bella, "I'll give you anything."

Maryan took a deep brethe and brushed her hair away from her face. Bella continued to look at me with adoration and love in her eyes. She had a small smile on her face as well. "Okay," Maryan said. "I'm sorry, but I think we need to stop here for today. I need to go over our new budget and it's going to take a lot of calls to get these flowers. "

She stood up and began to get her stuff together. "I'll see you tomorrow, hon."

Bella stood and Maryan pulled her into a hug. "Bye," Bella mumbled quietly.

"Bye. Bye, Edward."

I waved slightly, a smile on my face.

She left, the door closing with a soft click, almost inaudible to even my ears. Bella continued to stare out the window with a poker face. I walked up behind hre and wrapped my arms around her small waist. She did not even flinch.

"Bella? Are are you okay?" I asked her.

She turned and smiled, but I could see right through it. "Yeah, I'm fine." She left me standing in the middle of the dining room as she walked away and up the stairs.

An angel...What could be wrong?

* * *

_Yeah, it's not as long, but I just could not think of much else except these flowers. Yes, they are a real flower. Look them up, they're beautiful and practically extinct. Last I heard, they were only available in Japan for, like, $450 a flower. It's insane how high they are._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed._

_Read and Review_

_Luv ya, V.S.A_


	5. How You See It

**_How You See It Contest!_**

**_Hey, guys! I will be hosting my first contest. The contest rules, prompt, and regulations are as follows:_**

**_Prompt: You must take any part from the book of your choice from the Twilight Series, or any scene from any of the movies, and rewrite it. The scene can not be written word-for-word, and it must have new diologue and be more intense. The perspectives may vary. You may write in any POV of your choice. All characters in the specific scene must be present, but you can add any character or characters of your choice. You may add more or new background knowledge, you can add more details, and you can foreshadow if the scene allows. Also, the scene can consist of any character couple of your choice, added or not, but any stories with a noncanon couple will be immediately disqualified. _**

**_Rules:_**

**_1. Keep the story under 5000 words. (you can take the story and add to it if you wish after the contest is closed)_**

**_2. Stick to the prompt. _**

**_3. All added details must be legitimate to the scene._**

**_4. The story must be rated T or lower. _**

**_5. All content must be PG. (All types of kissing are allowed, should they be in the scene or added to the scene)_**

**_6. All scenes must be involved in either the books or the movies (stated above, as well)_**

**_7. The rules must be copied and pasted at the top of the story along with title, author name, rating, characters involved, and perspective in which the story is written._**

**_There you have it! All stories must be entered by November, 28 at 11:00 a.m. If you have a story, write it, place it under your stories, and send me a message with the title so I can read it. A review will be sent under the story to give confirmation that I have read the story and that it has been added to the list of qualifying stories. _**

**_Thank you, V.S.A_**


	6. Walk Me Down The Aisle

**_Hello People! I know, it's been forever since I got a legit chapter up, but I am getting it done today! Also, I am super excited because I am out for Christmas break! I have two weeks of updating and relaxing! I will try to get as many updates as possible, also because I have a few more story ideas that you will be able to read about on my profile, and there will be a poll about which you want me to write first. Please chack them out and vote, I really need your guys' opinion!_**

**_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! My contest in the previous chapter, well, I have decided to keep it open until Christmas Day. And when I say that, I will check all the entries at 12:00 on Christmas Eve, which is Christmas Day...yeah. Please, go back and read the regulations and rules and enter, it's worth it. :) The winner will have my entire next story dedicated to them. The runners-up will have oneshots, written by me, dedicated to them and the oneshots will be about their own twilight prompts._**

**_On to the chapter!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Previously**_

_**She left, the door closing with a soft click, almost inaudible to even my ears. Bella continued to stare out the window with a poker face. I walked up behind hre and wrapped my arms around her small waist. She did not even flinch.**_

_**"Bella? Are are you okay?" I asked her.**_

_**She turned and smiled, but I could see right through it. "Yeah, I'm fine." She left me standing in the middle of the dining room as she walked away and up the stairs.**_

_**An angel...What could be wrong?**_

_**Now**_

Edward's POV:)

I listened as Bella's soft footsteps floated up the stairs. When she looked at me, there was something in her eyes. Sadness? She was surprisingly quick with hiding her feelings. My eyes could not completely pick them up. I assumed it was about the wedding budget, but then I could be wrong. It could be somethng completely different.

I sighed. Why did the one person whose thoughts I could not read be the one I fall for?

I shook my head as I walked out of the room. I decided to cheat a little. I walked up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's room. I could rustling around from beyond the door. Alice was going through her clothes from her previous shopping trip from what I could tell. She was only thinking about a pair of shoes she was going to get later. I rolled my eyes.

I lifted my hand to knock on the door, but it was opened before I could do so. Alice stood in front of me with a big smile. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her hair flopping up and down. Crazy pixie.

"Hey Edward," she said brightly.

I gave a small smile. "Hey Alice. You mind? I need to talk to Jasper."

"Oh, I already know about the whole conversation. Come on in." She stepped out of the way and I stepped in. The door shut with a soft click behind me.

Jasper was sitting at his desk in the corner of the room. The desk shaped into a square, one side against the wall while another swung out. The front was out and behind Jasper stood a few shelves that held his library. He had a book laid out on the desk, but he closed it as I neared him and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Hello, Jasper," I said.

"Hello, Edward," he replied, his southern accent leaking through. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked even though he knew.

"Bella," was my one word reply.

_That's what I thought. Her feelings just plummeted a moment ago_. He thought.

"How was she feeling? I could not decifer them through her eyes like I usually can."

_She felt sad. She was very upset when she walked away from you._ He replied in his thoughts.

My eyebrows scrunched together. Why though? "Okay, but-"

_Charlie, probably. _I looked at Jasper. That would be the only reason...

"I have to go." I stood up and started making my way to the door of their room. "Thank you, Jasper," I called over my shoulder.

_Welcome_, he thought as I closed the door behind me and started walking to mine and Bella's room.

I stopped short, however, when the smell of salt filled my senses. Bella's crying.

I ran up to our room and opened the door slowly. The lights were off, the room darkening as the sun slowly went down. Bella was sitting at the window, her back against the couch with her knees up in front of her. Tears were slowly falling down her face, but that's all there was. Her breathing was not heavy, she was not sobbing, she was shedding tears softly.

I closed the door with a soft, but still audible click. Bella continued to stare out the window. I walked over to her.

"Bella?" I whispered as I sat besides her on the floor. She glanced at me before training her eyes on the floor. She did not look entirely upset, just...lonely, I guess. I did not why, but I knew it was not because I had not been with her.

"I miss him, Edward, and he's not going to be there to walk me down the aisle," she whispered as more silent tears fell down her cheeks. Her heart kept at a steady rhythm.

I wrapped my arms behind Bella's back. I felt her shift slightly, barely moving as I pushed my right leg around her. I pushed myself all the way behind her and pulled her back against my chest softly. She sighed and let her head fall softly against my chest, her head landing under my chin but slightly over on my shoulder. Her face turned away from the window and towards my face.

I looked down and found that her eyes were closed and that she looked relaxed. I breathed a sigh as my arms tightened around her. I let my hands rest softly on her stomach as I pulled her even closer to me. I felt her arms move and a second later felt her hands fill mine, her finger perfectly filling the spaces between mine. I kissed her forehead softly.

"I will be okay, Edward. I'm still happy because I get to be with you forever, but I can not help but miss him," she mumbled, her eyes still closed, the tears drying on her cheeks.

I leaned down, my forehead lightly resting on her side-turned one. "I know. I do not blame you for missing him Bella, it's only normal."

I felt her smile, and I smiled in return.

"Carlisle?" she called lightly, her voice travelling through the air.

Carlisle was in my room in a matter of seconds, Esme followed, bur she only stood in the doorway. They both smiled at our position, Esme's thoughts gushing about how happy she was for us. I smiled slightly. Bella obviously was not embarassed, that was first, because she did not move at all when they entered.

"Carlisle," she repeated, "would you like to walk me down the aisle?" she asked. _**(A/N I could not remember if this had already been covered, and I'm too lazy to check, just go with it.)**_

Carlisle gave a very big smile after she asked. "I would love to, sweetheart," he answered, his smile still lighting his face.

Bella smiled as well, "Thanks you...dad."

* * *

**_There you have it, I tried to make it longer because I had been gone so long, and I think I did...yeah :)_**

**_So, if you did not read the top, read it now because there is very important info up there. Also, I will be getting the story ideas and poll up after this chapter is up, so go check those our and vote. _**

**_If you are following Dark Betrayal, I will update that tomorrow. _**

**_Please Read and Review to tell me that you still love me after I abandoned this._**

**_Luv, V.S.A_**


	7. The Next Year Flirt

**_Hey, guys! Well, I hope all of you guys had a very special Christmas! I sure did. As I said, I am doing my best to get all those chapters up. I am pretty positive that I can get them up quickly, I might even write more if I get bored later, but who knows? _**

**_I updated Dark Betrayal earlier today, so go read that if you have not, it's worth it. _**

**_Anywho, on to the chapter!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Previously**_

_**"Carlisle?" she called lightly, her voice travelling through the air.**_

_**Carlisle was in my room in a matter of seconds, Esme followed, bur she only stood in the doorway. They both smiled at our position, Esme's thoughts gushing about how happy she was for us. I smiled slightly. Bella obviously was not embarassed, that was first, because she did not move at all when they entered.**_

_**"Carlisle," she repeated, "would you like to walk me down the aisle?" she asked.**_

_**Carlisle gave a very big smile after she asked. "I would love to, sweetheart," he answered, his smile still lighting his face.**_

_**Bella smiled as well, "Thanks you...dad."**_

_**Now**_

_** *Next Year- Bella and Edward are married***_

****"Come on, Bella, it's not that bad," Alice said as she observed herself in the mirror.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Alice to try and reason with me about clothing styles. I did not see the point really-short skirts, high heels, skin-tight blouses. I did not dress like that, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to wear more comfortable clothing. Well, not in my eyes, anyway. Alice, however, had the other style. She had forced me into some death trap high heels, but after I fell down nine times in a row, just going down the stairs, Edward convinced her to let me dress my way. This, of course, led to her having free reign on my style while we were shopping.

I sighed, yet again. I had already tried on all my clothes, content to stop after I was finished. Alice finished when I did, on her first pile. I shook my head as she walked out again, this time in a blue top, short black pencil skirt, and black boots that went to the knee.

"Look, Alice, I'm finished. Can I please go look at some jewelry or something. I'm bored just watching you walk out in different outfits."

This time, it was _she_ that sighed.

"Yeah, you can go. Call Edward if you need to. I'm going to look for the boys, but I have a strong feeling that they are in the electronics store."

I nodded.

"I'll carry your bags to the car, Bella. Alice and I are probably going there, then to Belk to look at swimsuits," Rose said as she walked out of the dressing room.

I nodded again. "Thanks. If I get finished I'll come find you guys. I'll see you later."

I walked out of the store. I walked into the main hallway area, just looking at the different names of stores. None really stood out. I walked right past the electronics store, but I could have sworn that I saw Emmett standing by the TVs. I just glanced, I did not want to bother them. After walking a little ways, getting into the food court area, my stomach decided to growl. I looked over the restaurants and decided to get Chinese food.

I got it and sat down to eat. I set my purse down in the chair beside me.

* * *

**_Edward's POV_**

****"What do you think? Sixty or seventy-two?" Jasper asked as we gazed at the boxes in front of us that held TVs. For once, I was just enjoying being with my brothers. I was a happily married man and I knew that my gorgeous wife was still in the mall. I knew she walked off from the girls, Alice's thoughts had told me as much. Alice and I both knew she was not going far. Besides, Bella had brought up that she might go on her own to look for a new necklace.

When Bella and I had exchanged wedding gifts, I had given her the cullen crest. I gave it to her on n a silver ring. She loved it, and in return she gave me a necklace with onyx, gold, and red diamonds place on a gold, triangle plate. I never take it off now. It was on right now, dangling down my chest. The chain was long enough for the pendent to set on the middle of my chest.

"Seventy-two. Anything smaller is embarassing to me," Emmett replied to Jasper as he walked up, the Halo 3 gamebox held under his arm. As usual, Emmett had a wide smile on his face.

"Guess that answers my question. I'll go pay for it and tell them we'll pick it up later in the car. Emmett, do you want me to go ahead and pay for the game too?" Jasper asked as he took a step in the direction of the counter.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah." He handed Jasper the game box.

No one in the family worried about Jasper anymore. Not long after the wedding, Bella was cooking herself supper and sliced her finger. Immediately I had gotten behind her as she cleaned her finger, watching Jasper in the living room through the kitchen doorway. He was silent, watching TV without problem. He continued to breathe, not tense at all. Since then, he has had no problem. Like me, he had become desinsitized to Bella's smell.

"It's all set up. We'll pick up both the TV and game when we leave. We'll pick them up around the back," Jasper said as he walked up to us.

I nodded. "Cool," Emmett said enthusiastically.

Jasper rolled his eyes as we started our way out of the store. "Where to now?"

"We could-" Emmett stopped talking as I turned sharply to the right. I would know that scent anywhere. My brothers turned, both catching Bella's scent.

"We could go talk to Bella." Emmett chuckled as he pointed her out. She was sitting alone at a four-seat table eating. Her back was to us, her silky hair laying gently on her back.

"Works for me," Jasper said as we started walking toward her.

We stopped short, however, when a tall, muscular boy with deep brown hair sat down across from Bella.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Emmett said under his breathe. He had watched Bella get hit on many times. Most times at grocery stores when he walked away to get something from another aisle for her. He always went to the store with her, he had some odd fascination with her style of grocery shopping. I found nothing out of the ordinary about it, but Emmett was Emmett, 'nough said.

Jasper jerked his head to the table just behind Bella. I sat with my back to Bella, Emmett and Jasper facing her way.

"Hey, gorgeous," the boy said as he sat down across from her. I could see Bella through his thoughts. She looked oddly comfortable. It pricked my interest.

_Man, she is hot...I bet I can get her in bed...I bet she's still innocent..._

Great, another one. Little did he know, Bella was quite the vixen. I smiled as I thought of last night...I jumped as Jasper kicked me under the table.

_Watch the feelings, man, I'm dying here, _Jasper mumbled in his thoughts. I quickly cleared my head and feelings.

I continued to watch as she stared at the boy with a blank stare.

"How many times have you used that line today?" she asked.

The boy was taken aback. He was so used to getting the girls, but Bella was not like other girls, nor was she single.

The boy smiled as he came up with a comeback. "None. I only use it on special occasions." He leaned forward, both arms folded on the table. Bella stayed back, her arms crossed over her chest as she noticed the boy glancing south. _Mine, _I growled in my thoughts.

_Damn...what a body..._ The boys thoughts filled my head, making my growling more consistant.

"Chill, bro, it'll get better," Emmett said under his breathe, took quick for anyone else to catch.

"Oh, really? Well, how is this a special occasion? I'm just another girl," Bella said, her face still blank.

I growled, but not at the boy this time. I was growling at what Bella said. She is not like any other girl, she is so much more. She's funny, caring, sweet, gorgeous, kind, amazing, everything really.

"No, any other girl would have already fallen head-over-heels for me. You haven't, and I love a good challenge." The boy leaned forward more, the girl he had in bed last night on his mind. His mind was filled with repulsive thoughts, just like every other ignorant teenage boy.

I watched through his mind as all his thoughts became incoherrent. All he was thinking about was Bella as she leaned forward as well, her shirt falling more to reveal some cleavage as she moved her arms to cup her face in the palms of her hands, giving him an all too innocent look that I learned to be watchful of.

"Oh, yea?" The boy nodded helplessly, caught in Bella's piercing gaze like I so often am. Like a mouse in the presence of a cobra, ready to strike. I could tell she was setting him up. "That's great. But what I love, is my husband. Goodbye." With that, Bella went back to eating.

The boy got up stiffly and walked away, his thoughts still incoherrent and confused as he got farther away. I looked up at Emmett and Jasper who were shaking, trying their best to hold their laughter in. I, myself, was shaking, but I decided to just left it out. Many heads turned to look at us, each of us laughing like idiots as my brothers gave up on holding it in.

Bella, too, turned, knowing it was us by our obnoxious laughter. I turned and got up, Bella already standing beside my chair. My laughter died down as I pulled her into my arms, but I still had chuckles falling from my lips. Emmett and Jasper, however, were hopeless, practically falling out of their seats.

"Okay, guys, that's enough," Bella said as all of us stopped laughing.

I smiled down at her, then pulled her into a kiss. THe kiss was innnocent, but still passionate. A perfect combination.

"Thank you, Bella, you made my day," Emmett said as he got up and pulled her into a hug, basically lifting her off the ground, but Bella did not seem to mind. She had a bright smile on her face, happy she made all of us laugh.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Bella," Jasper said as he pulled Bella into a gently brotherly hug. He could handle hugging her and kissing her cheek, but he did not test his strength around her like Emmett did. Not that I blame him, Bella is like glass compared to us.

I leaned down to Bella's ear as I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her deeper into my side. "That's how you do it, angel."

She just smiled an innocent, angelic smile, but I knew better. Still, she look like a perfect angel.

She pulled away and began pulling on my hand. "Come on, I still need to find a necklace."

I laughed as she pulled me along with her. Emmett and Jasper decided to go find Alice and Rosalie.

After a minute or two, Bella slowed down and pulled my arm around her, letting my hand rest on her hip. "I was thinking of getting a small pendant that I could wear with my ring, but I haven't decided yet. What do you think?"

I looked down to see her gazing at me with her deep brown eyes. I got lost in her gaze, almost forgetting her question. I mentally shook myself from my previous stopper as I answered, "I think it's up to you. Are you getting a diamond pendant or just a pendant?"

She looked away then, to watch where she was walking, not that I would let her fall. I looked away in time to see us walking into the jewelry store. Bella pulled me along to a specific area. Well, to a specific necklace.

"Actually, I have had my eye on this for a while," she said as she pointed to one.

It was a flat, circle-shaped piece of silver. In the center was a gold diamond in the shape of a heart. It was held on a silver chain, and the pendant was about the size of a golfball. It was beautiful, yet simple at the same time. It was perfect for Bella.

"It-it makes me think of your eyes," Bella mumbled, blushing.

I smiled and moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive area under her ear. "I love it," I breathed in her ear, placing another kiss on her neck before moving back.

She smiled, her b lush fading. "Good. That's what I was hoping for."

Bella walked away to ask the salesman to get the necklace so she could purchase it. I had complained when she pulled out her credit card to buy it herself, I was more than willing to buy it for her. However, when we walked out of the store, her new necklace dangling around her neck, she gave me a heartfelt 'thank you' for the necklace. At my confused glance, she had said, "We're married Edward. What's mine is yours, right? So, technically, you did buy the necklace for me."

I was floored. She had thrown mywords right back at me, and, somehow, it was so sexy, watching her stand up for herself. Good God, I have married the most wonderfully caring and stubborn woman on earth, and I would not have it any other way.

* * *

**_Yeah, it was mostly fluff. Ah, well, after writing the chapter of Dark Betrayal earlier, I wanted to write something a little less dramatic and more romantic. I probably won't be getting all those chapters up, but I am honestly trying my best to do so._**

**_ Also, check out my poll and profile for news about my upcoming stories, that is very important, I can not stress that enough. _**

**_ I hope all of you had a wonderful and safe Christmas._**

**_ Please Read and Review._**

**_ Luv, V.S.A_**


	8. Love Bite

**_Hey Guys! Well, this is it! i can not tell you guys how sad I am that both of my stories are coming to an end. :'(_**

**_I just want to thank all of you for the reviews and kind words, they absolutely mean the world to me. I am so thankful for all of the alerts and favorites. Thank you so much._**

**_Om to the LAST CHAPTER!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Epilogue- Bite of Eternity_**

**_Bella's POV :)_**

I walked down the hallway slowly, hesitantly. I knew what I was about to ask, and I knew what I was asking for. I reached the door to our room. Music floated softly through the door.

I opened the door quietly. Edward was lying on the bed, his hair damp from the shower he had taken after his most recent hunt. His eyes were closed gently, his head cradled in his hands.

I closed the door softly before walking over to the bed. I sat down beside Edward with my legs folded under me. I placed a hand on either side of Edward's head as I leaned down to place my lips on his. I felt his head move slightly as he removed his hands to cup my face. I pulled back first, a serious look on my face. He gazed lovingly into my eyes, and his eyes held a sense of knowing. He knew what I wanted to ask.

"Edward, I need to ask you something very important," I mumbled as I pulled away, but continued to look in his eyes.

He nodded and pushed himself up so he was facing me and sitting the same way as me. "Yes, angel?"

I looked down a moment, making sure I was completely ready to make this request. Finally, I looked up and met his golden eyes. "Will you change me Edward, tonight?"

He sucked in a deep breathe, his eyes never leaving mine. "Tonght or right now?" he asked, much to my surprise.

I was taken aback and it took me a while to answer. I was feeling brave so I replied, "Right now."

He pulled me into a kiss, pushing me back to that I was laying on my back on the bed. He pulled away, his eyes searching mine for something.

"Are you positive? Is this what you want?"

I cupped his dace in my hands. "Yes."

He nodded before reaching down and kissing up and down my neck. He placed a soft kiss on the sensitive area of my neck.

"Forever," he murmured, then his teeth pierced my skin.

Finally, it was the bite of eternity.

* * *

**_Yeah, the end line was kind of cheesy, but I like it. Anywho, it's done, that's it!_**

**_Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites, they mean the world to me._**

**_Keep an eye on my profile for my new story called He Is Gold. You can check my profile for the summary of it and more upcoming stories. The first chapter will be posted around four o'clock today, and the poll for those stories is still up. So, if the one that I will be posting is not your favorite, vote for your favorite, it just might change my mind._**

**_Please Read and Review to show me love._**

**_Bye,_**

**_Luv, V.S.A_**


	9. Incredibly Important New Poll!

**Alright, guys, this is incredibly important! I can't not stress that enough. So, here's what's up:**

**There is a new poll up on my profile that I would really like/need you guys to vote on. I know that a lot of people may not view this, but it is super important. I will be sad to see WWNHA come to an end, but they all must, and I want my next project to be for all of you for how amazing all of you have made writing this particular story. **

**It has honestly been a journey for me because this is, quite literally, my best story to date. This was an impromptu, out-of-the-blue story, and I never, in my most insane dreams, imagined it would be doing to so well. I've reached over 150 reviews with 20,000+ views, and to most authors that may be nothing, but it's absolutely incredible to me. I love and thank all of you for all the support, and I will do my best to not disappoint anyone in my next projects. Though I can not ACTUALLY please everyone, I will still work not to.**

**Anyway(!), down below are the summaries for the stories that are up for the poll, and I need y'all to let me know which story y'all like best through the poll. Bear in mind, however, that only one story will be written as WWNHA begins its decent, but I plan for all of the stories to be written in due time, so if the story that you do not vote for is up first, the first chapter of every one of them will be up within, at least, a week. That way, everyone will get a taste for what they really, really want to get sucked into. **

**I'm sorry, I'm rambling now, but I must let you know. I have found that, since writing my first non-canon story, I can no longer conform to Bella/Edward without a solid knowledge of any future story. While I support the couple, it has become increasingly difficult to read about them. They seem slightly bland in relation to Bella/Emmett, Bella/Carlisle, or Bella/Jasper. If you are a fan of that specific couple...well, I'm afraid I can not please everyone. If I could, I'd have more confidence and would already be exactly where I want to be at this point in time XD**

**I'll stop now, here are the stories:**

**_Ring of Fire_ **_(Jasper/Bella)_: Jasper had walked the Earth for so many years that even he had lost count. But that did not matter, what did matter was the fact that he could not get that one woman out of his mind. He had sucked her dry without a glance and, in the end, regretted every moment. One can imagine his shock when she magically appears in front of his door when he stopped in that horrible motel. Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to room 666, where hell is known, and the ring of fire swallows the body whole.

_**Cut Thy Strings** (Bella/Emmett)_: Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions?

_**Electricity or Poison** (Bella/Carlisle)_: Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail.

**Please take the time and vote. It would really help me out a lot! **

**Summaries are also on my profile if you want to double-check everything before submitting your votes. (Notice, you only vote once, so be picky! :D )**

**Thanks ever so!**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	10. Nominated and Voting!

**Hello, hello, my lovely readers!**

**I have some excited news! My WIP story (We Will Never Hurt Again) has been nominated for the Emerging Swan Awards under the Cullen Lovin' (Excluding E/B) area! **

**My goodness, this means so, so, so much to me, and I am absolutely overwhelmed with excitement, it's such an honor! **

**This came about all because of you guys! Thank you all so much! I can repeat that day in and day out, but it will still not mean enough. **

**The voting starts tomorrow, and it would mean the world to me if all of you could go and vote for my story. Voting ends September 21, so please, vote, vote, vote!**

**Again, thank you all so much! Please go and vote, here is the link: **

** u/3147840/Emerging-Swan-Awards -copy and paste. **

**On profile as well, if this does not work.**

**Go and vote, I would appreciate it very much!**

**Love you all, and have a wonderful day!**

**~Zoe-VSA-XOXOX~**


	11. Help! Story Ideas

_Alright, I'm in desperate need of some help! I've got some story ideas I would love for all of my lovely readers to choose from. The most picked will be the next story I begin working on! I can't seem to choose, and I wish for all of you to pick. _

_Don't worry, all stories will be written in due time, but this will make the stories come out that much quicker :) _

_Place a review announcing the title for the story of your choice! _

**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Death (Bella/Emmett or Carlisle or Jasper review your pick on the guy, please)- The year was 1776. A year of independence, the urge for freedom arising in all corners of the world, making way to the Revolution. Beyond these times, however, I was reborn. Forever reborn by the curse which was placed upon me millenniums ago. Name a battle, I was there, woken into the general, soldier, drummer boy, you name it. With every death, I came back, but it was the wounded pain that kept me clear. I could live forever, but every death was a new life for me. Oh, Lord, where would this stop? **

**Blue Birds and Cardinals (Bella/OC-Nano)-The world was...dark...empty...in my eyes. It was the mysteries of its hidden depths which drove me. I stepped foot on the lands from one side of the earth to the other, yet I still knew so little. Even so, I could murder this world if I got the chance. My eyes grew hard at a very young age, thousands of years ago, with my transition. Transition into what? Well, I guess I will have to tell you my story to find out. Where to begin? How about age six, just when the world grew black and misty... **

**Electricity or Poison (Bella/Carlisle): Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail **

**Cut Thy Strings (Bella/Emmett): Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was the puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions? **

_I really appreciate this, everyone! I absolutely cannot wait to see which story is chosen the most! (Work hard, I will be keeping track of the picks!)_

_If you would rather do all of this from your FB newsfeed, simply like the VampSaxAngel FB page, you will be instantly notified about updates, sneak peaks, get quotes from upcoming chapters, and special book reviews :)_

_Good luck to all of your choices! And thanks again for the help, I truly appreciate it!_


	12. Absent to Published?

Hello, everyone!

I know that this is not at all what any of you want to see. I know that all of you would much rather see the next chapter for any one of my projects, but I do have a valid reason for my absence. It has been near a year or less so since my last chapter update. In that time, I have written a novel and am currently in the final editing, formatting, and releasing process. I am soon to become a published author!

With this exciting news under my belt, I am trying my best to get the book out as soon as possible. While I cannot say much, I highly encourage all of you to take the link on my profile page to get to my official Facebook page and like it in order to receive updates and quotes and such for my first novel, _Decimation. _

This project is the first book in my Chosen's Trilogy, and I am very ready to allow all of you to read it. For how great the process is going, the book will be available before Christmas (Hello Christmas present!) or even earlier. The book is on a running for online release as well as a Kindle/Nook/iPad format.

I am incredibly happy for my dream to be coming true and for all of you to go on this journey with me. It's...it's been a while, but I am ready to keep in touch with all of you through this and Facebook (more so on FB, it's easier). I hope that all of you will stay with me during this crazy ride I'm about to go on and such.

I can't even begin to describe how wonderful it feel to be doing this, and how well everything has been going. And not just with this project, with my projects on Fanfiction and everything. It's been nice, and I am excited for the future.

But, anyway, I hope that all of you understand why I have been absent. Also, when things start dying down a bit, I will be working to get back into Fanfiction and writing a good amount before spinning off again to start work on the second book in the trilogy.

Again, be sure to like my Facebook page to get more information. I hope to be on good terms with all of you now even though I have been gone for quite a long time. I wish you all the best and hope that you all join me in my journey.

Best wishes to all of you and stay blessed.

~Much love,

Zoe


	13. DestinationDecimation! Almost Here!

**Hello, everyone! **

**I _know _you all would much rather have a chapter, but there have been a few questions about how my novel is coming and such. I have been working on it intensively in the recent weeks, and we are getting closer and closer to its release! I am ridiculously excited, and I hope that all of you are getting excited with me! **

**Now, for all of you that follow my official novel page on Facebook (search "Decimation by Zoe Belew" to find it, or, you know, just take the link on my profile page), you are now aware that I will be doing the official cover reveal and the synopsis very soon on there quite a few days before I do it on here. _So, _if you want in on that, you better go drop a like and a comment! **

**Onward to the gritty levels of the writer's atmosphere, my novel is going to be available in paperback and kindle download with a later release of hardback! Now, this is where the trade off happens. All of you on here are the first to know about the formats in which my book will be released, but my Facebook fans get all of the reveals first. Sometimes, they never get posted here. Again, if you want in on that, go like my page. **

**I just wanted to say that I am very thankful for all the support, and I will be working on my fanfic stories again very soon. Once my book is finished, I will take a break from my trilogy to work on the stories here. So get excited for the book release, and for the updated chapters on here! **

**I hope you all are happy and healthy!**

**Thank you for all your support! We are getting closer and closer to _Decimation, _and it is going to be amazing when it finally gets here!**

**See you all soon!**

**~Much Love**

**Zoe**


	14. RELEASE DATE REVEAL MORE

MY BOOK COMES OUT ON **JUNE 2**!

I have been freaking out for weeks now! I got the first official copy, and I did reveal that on my YouTube channel. (Search Zoe Belew- I should be the first official channel link that pops up- or you can take the link on my profile).

Also, be sure to check out my blog! I have interviews and things of that nature coming up, so be sure to keep up with all of that!

Who's excited? I AM!

Please, do me the beautiful favor of following, liking, commenting, and subscribing to all my social media. All links are on my profile!

Hope you are all ready to get my book! It looks great, if I do say so myself!

Have a wonderful and blessed day!

~Much Love,

Zoe


End file.
